Hell Fires
by Kitara Peacecraft
Summary: well read it already! slight cussing


Alright people! here's a new thing. now my friends and myself, have planned out this alternate Gundam world, where 3 female Gundam Pilots enter the scene, and eventually fall in love with the guys, I'm sure you can figure out the couples for yourself. but okay, if you people like this, seeing as this is just a tiny exerpt/chapter, I'll gladly put the whole thing on here for you! so just reveiw and tell me what you think, and wether or not enough people like it, or just the idea, youll have a really cool story on the way for you all to enjoy! now another thing for you all to know, the character who "dies" is a half sister to Relena and Zechs, by father's blood, so anyways awaaaay we go! (oh yeah, and i dont own Gundam wing dang it!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shanell was sick with horror. She was alone, facing the newly rebuilt moon base, how could she pull this off? Seeing that everything was safe for the moment, and she knew she couldn't be detected anyways, she stared at the blank white, glaring, face before her, lost in thought.  
It had been unfair of her to suspect Duo, but what had made matters worse was that he seemed to think she was a traitor, along with everyone else, ever since she had refused to kill Zechs, or let anyone else kill him.  
But it was their fault she had left. If she hadn't, she most likely would have been forced to. She didn't care anymore, she was a lone wolf, and now that she was free, her mothers and her tormentors would perish.  
Slowly revving her Gundam to life, she made her way cautiously towards the looming, dead-looking, base.  
~~*   
Duo paced the livingroom of their base, an apartment in a colony, anxiously. He was the only one still there. The others had gone in search of Shanell, he had made them, he was worried, even if none of them were, and opted to stay behind just in case she came back. The fact that she had taken her Gundam with her, and that all of them had been rather upsetwith her, unnerved him. He knew what that woman could do when she was mad, or even sad at that matterPippa and Trowa were patrolling near the South area of the colony. Not needing very many words to communicate, they understood with as little as a nod or a look through the image screens. Neither of them had found a trace of their companion, so they turned back.  
Chantal and Quatre were having about the same luck.  
  
"Seen anything yet Quatre?" asked Chantal, sounding a little strained.  
  
"Not as much as a heat trace anywhere near." Quatre sighed.  
  
"She won't be found unless she wants to be, I think we all know that by now." Chantal mused, scanning the screens of her Gundam one last time.  
  
They were about to turn back and head for home, realtively speacking, when there was a sudden explosion of commosion across both their screens.  
  
" What in the holy name of Hell?!" Yelled Chantal as she scanned her screen quickly.  
  
" Chantal! It's her! It has to be, she's attacking the OZ's new moon base!" Quatre sounded half between horror and admiration.  
  
Wasting no time, Chantal quickly flicked her voice channel to Trowa and Pippa who were now just coming into range.  
" Trowa! Pippa! We've found her!"  
  
Pippa's face appeared on a smaller screen.  
" We know, we'll grab Duo and catch you up there."  
  
It hadn't occured to Chantal that they were actually going to go after Shanell, but she knew they had to.  
" Fine, but hurry, Quatre and I won't be able to handle Shanell, AND them alone" Chantal switched off her P.A. link with Pippa, and in the same movement, gunned her Gundam at highspeed towards the explosions on the base.  
Quatre came up speeding up behind her, soonly catching her up and travelling beside her. Both of them held their grim, determined, silence, speeding towards the looming moon, which was having more explosions with more force.  
~~*  
A heartrending scream tore itself from the curly-haired woman as she was hit hard from behind, Spinning around to face her attacker, she was shocked to see the Tallgeese standing behind her, just finishing off the mobile doll what had hit her. Angrily she switched on her P.A. link to Zechs  
" What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Zechs' usually calm, emotionless face was grim and angry on her screen.  
" I was about to ask you the same thing sister."  
  
Shanell felt something inside her snap. Her eyes turned a dangerous, glittering, deep gold and her voice was pure grit.  
" I said get the hell away!" With a tremendous roar, she practically flung her brother away, causing him to crashland quite aways off.  
Looking at her surroundings. She smiled with grim satisfaction to see the heavy, protected door to the explosives and ammunition storage unit a few yards off in front of her.  
Quickly manuvering her Gundam to the door, she simply blasted at the door with her beam cannon until there was enough room for her to work. A wide crack glared in the doors, and that was enough for her. Neatly placing the Gundams hands in the crevice, she pulled. The door opened, gradually, as the woman screamed and roared with the effort it was taking her.  
The entire base stopped moving adn watched in amazement as Shanell pried the doors apart. This woman had done the impossible.  
~~*  
Duo was cursing himself. ' We're too late!' he thought, as it became a repeating satement in his mind, overstressed as it was.  
  
" Duo? Duo! Snap out of it man! We need you to go in and find her before it's too late. We'll keep you covered."  
  
Chantal's voice had snapped Duo from his grim thoughts.  
" Yeah sure" Duo veered his Gundam towards where he could sense Shanell, she didn't have her cloaking device on, so was easy to find.  
  
Pippa saw an extremely violent explosion, then, to her remote surprise, the Tallgeese being thrown from a building and mutters a string of cursewords to herself. Sending a P.A. and vidscreen to everyone else. Simply points.  
"look" and they all did.  
Quatre pointed in silence. They all saw Shanell's Gundam perfectly, even horribly, clear. As with everyone else, they were awed for just a moment when Shanell, literally, ripped the door apart. Then they snapped back to who they were.  
~~*  
Shanell was breathless, and still angry. Even if she was in her Gundam, it had still sapped her of her energy, the machine hadn't done the work, she had. Staring astoundedly at her surroundings and her work, she wished she could close the door, she would be safe then. But no time for that, she was going to do this, interuptions or not.  
{Redemption Day by Sheryl Crow plays}  
Grabbing the self-detonation device in her scared, sweaty, hand, she closed her eyes. She was ready. Her past flashing through her mind: Her mother being captured and killed, the years of training, her Gundam, the other pilots, her brother, the sister she hadn't met, Duo, and now this.  
Duo landed right in front of her, but too late. He had just put a vidlink through to her to see, to his utter horror, Shanell press the detonation. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, Duo was slightly aware of Chantal screaming, Pippa and Trowa cursing, Quatre's yell, his own yell, but his senses were overwhelmed with her. Shanell's peircing scream echoed, even in space.{end song} Her Gundam grew a glowing red and imploded, the force and heat setting off all the other explosives in the confined room. One huge fireball. out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zechs, out of Tallgeese and running. Duo knew instinctively he was going towards something on the ground and hurriedly jumped out of his Gundam to follow. They were going towards a small, red and purple figure crumpled on the ground.  
Shanell could faintly hear her brother, she knew he was holding her, she could just tell, even if she couldn't feel her body. She was also faintly aware of the hot sticky feeling of her own blood seeping from her in a million places or so it seemed. Why wasn't she dead? That blast had destroyed alot, of that she was sure, even if she couldn't see it. But if that was gone, why wasn't she?  
~~*  
Trying to fight her impending sense of dread, Chantal made sure the OZ dolls were completely gone before she even dared go to her fallen friend. But when she did go, she found the rest with her, all of them had the same expressions or horror and slight fear on their faces. Giving a nod to them, she slowly made her way to where Duo and Zechs were with Shanell.  
Duo was crying. But he could have cared less. Just by looking at her, he could see Shanell's life force slipping. He knew what had to be done, but as to how and who to do it was too much for him to comprehend right now. He looked up and met Zechs' gaze. For a flashing instant they understood eachother, emotions, ideas, and the love for the dying woman between them.  
Pippa arrive first, it was damned hard to run in a spacesuit, but she was fastest anyways. Kneeling beside Duo, Trowa joining here, and soonly followed by Quatre and Chantal, she looked Shanell over. It was very obvious, she noted as had Duo, that she was fading, and fast. Although Pippa and Shanell had never been great friends, in fact, quite the opposite, Pippa still felt a sense of comraderie with the gold haired, gold eyed woman.  
Zechs straightened, picking Shanell up with him.   
" She needs a doctor, and i can get her that easier than any of you right now." He glanced at Duo, who had walked a little ways off, he didn't want to be caught in tears by anyone else.  
Zechs glanced over the rest of the concerned faces of the Gundam Pilots  
" Please let me take her..."  
Duo turned, his face was set and stony now.  
" Take her, if she can be helped. We have other things to do." Even Duo was shocked by his coldness.  
The others left, went back to their base to wait. Duo saw Zechs off, Speeding Shanell to the nearest colony hospital. Duo sat among the debris of Shanell's Gundam, trying to ignore the blood staining his hands from her. His love.  
Duo stood, alone on the desolate, dead surface of the moon. Faciong the smoldering wreckage of the base, he was still amazed to think she had done that alone. But she had payed dearly. She died for it. Tears of bitter rage filled his eyes. Slowly he picked up a small rock, stained completely by her spilt blood. He threw it as hard as he could, watching it fall slower in the atmosphere than on Earth to the ground.  
  
" I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!" Duo turned then screamed his challenge to the empty space. " Do you hear me?! Revenge is at hand!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
okay! so reveiw pretty please! 


End file.
